


Good Morning

by Anonymous



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fingering, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lu and Valerio give each other a pleasurable start to the day.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of incestuous pairs drinking coffee.

It was too early to be awake, but Valerio couldn’t risk missing the exam, so he dragged himself out of the shower and into the kitchen. Lu had beaten him to it and was nursing a cup of coffee while sitting on a kitchen stool. Her legs, not covered by the skimpy silk dressing gown she wore, were crossed. Valerio’s mouth watered; he didn’t know whether to attribute the cause to his half-sister’s dangling legs, or the aromatic coffee. He swallowed.

“Rough night?” she asked, noticing him at last and pushing a steaming mug towards him.

He took the drink without acknowledgement; thankyous weren’t exactly typical in their relationship. “Not all of us care about exams,” he said. “Guzmán wanted some company.”

His tone must’ve been too light for Lu, because she frowned at him as he gulped down his coffee. “Tell me you didn’t give Guzmán drugs the night before the exam.”

Valerio shrugged. “Whoops.”

Lu slammed her cup on the counter so hard he was impressed that neither the cup nor the counter broke. “What is wrong with you?” she demanded.

“Has anyone told you that you look hot when you’re pissed off?” Valerio grinned. He drained the rest of his coffee and set his mug down next to Lu’s.

Her palm met his cheek. It was a slap, but it felt like a caress. “Yeah,” she said. “ _You_ have, to derail all our fights.”

“Tell me you don’t like it,” he said, running a finger down the neckline of her dressing gown. He brushed against her cleavage. “Tell me it doesn’t turn you on.”

Glaring, she grabbed his hand, stopping its movements. They stared at each other for a long time before she sneered and shoved his hand between her legs. He grinned at the slick warmth he felt down there.

“It doesn’t turn me on,” she lied.

With his other hand, he lifted her chin towards him. Her glorious moans as he kissed her while pressing his fingers deeper inside her were impossible to ignore. He suspected the strong possibility of their family walking in on them worked for her as much as it worked for him, for it wasn’t long before she was clenching around him and biting his shoulder to muffle her cries.

Afterwards, he wiped his fingers on her dressing gown. “Good luck focusing on the exam,” he whispered in her ear, savouring how she shivered against him.

Then he grabbed a banana and his keys from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. He could sense Lu’s raised middle finger as he walked away.


End file.
